


Bridges

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Foundations and bridges.





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 2nd, 2018. 'the wretched and joyful'

Aversa did not miss the movement at the edge of the clearing, though she barely let her attention slip from what Lyon was explaining. Beside him, Arvis paid close attention, as did the others. This wasn't the first little gathering near Aversa's tent and she was exceptionally aware that aside from herself, everyone else was an einherjar summoned into the army's ranks. They'd integrated well, overall, but when it came to Aversa, only the einherjar seemed willing to bridge the gap.

Cordelia watched them all for a moment before slipping over to Arvis, who seemed surprised to see her.

"It's already time?" Soren asked from the far side of the circle. Aversa hadn't memorized rotations; she only kept track of her own. But she was not surprised when Soren got to his feet.

"It is rather late," Lyon admitted.

"And rest is important," Aversa noted with a little laugh. She'd just assume stay up all night and sleep late, but everything was different now. She had...

"Good night, Aversa." Arvis was the first to say it, but the others all offered smiles and their own farewells.

It was Cordelia who paused, half-turning though Arvis had an arm around her, to glance back as Aversa stretched and reached for the lid to the bucket she'd been keeping a fire in.

"Good night, Aversa."

Aversa was not expecting the awkward half-smile or the slight stammer. She knew it was taking Cordelia a lot to say it. And that Cordelia would not be saying it unless she wanted to.

"Good night," Aversa replied, a little surprised. She lingered long after Arvis and Cordelia had gone and wondered if maybe...

Maybe she would go for a late night swim. That would be safer than thinking about anything just yet.

In the morning, or perhaps the early afternoon, she could take a proper look at the gap. Perhaps it had the foundations of one more bridge.


End file.
